Theres more then one kind of Love
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: a story about three people who soon become two. bad suminary yes but please read its not as lame as the suminary. and no i do NOT own newsies sadly.... disney does but i own all characters that arent yours! such as Cards, Ace, and Tom.
1. SuminaryAuthors note

Hey all here's what this story is about real quick, consider this my beginning authors note:  
  
This is a first person story, only half way though. If there is any thing that looks like this Words   
  
it's a flash back. Well thanks and please send me some FB bad and good so I know what to work on! Thanks!!!  
  
Cards 


	2. Yo Kid!

I was walking down a path in central park one day it was cold and I was about eight at the time. That's the day all this began...  
  
"Get back here kid!!!" I heard someone yell so I began to run thinking I did something wrong.  
  
"Hells no!" I heard a voice reply and then I saw a kid run pass me followed by two other guys who were a lot bigger then he and I at the same time.  
  
"Come on kid, just give us back what ya jist took from us and we'll leave ya alone!" the guys yelled as they chased him onto the docks.  
  
"It aint yours!" the kid yelled ducking into a crate and then falling into the water.  
  
I watched this whole scene play through, wondering what was going on I crept closer as my curiosity got the better end of me. The sky was getting a bit darker now and it was getting harder to see, the last thing I saw was the two guys who were chasing the kid leave in the direction of Manhattan.  
  
"Hello?" I said quietly as I walked towards the water.  
  
All of the sudden I heard a plop on the docks and I turned around to see the kid right there, sopping wet. In his hand was a small box, I walked over to him and asked, "Are you ok kid?"  
  
"Yeah and I aint no kid, so stop callin me dat aright!" he snapped.  
  
"What ya got dere?" I asked.  
  
"It aint none of yer business!" he yelled standing up.  
  
I kept my self under control from all of the sudden urges I had to punch him "Sorry, anyways... my name is Cowboy, well Jack Kelly really but I go by da other name most da time." I spat in my hand and held it out to shake with him.  
  
"Conlon... Spot..." he said spitting in his hand and shaking mine. "I'se da runner fer Ace." He proudly stated.  
  
"A runner eh? Well dats swell... I'se jist a newsie in 'Hattan." I said just as proudly.  
  
"Well den Cowboy I'se gonna have ta tawk to ya latah couse I need ta git a message back to Ace." He said walking off towards Brooklyn.  
  
"See ya..." I said and walked back to the Manhattan lodging house where I had started today off at.  
  
It was pitch black in the Lodging house, why I don't know, it was also totally silent, something had to of been wrong, or no one was there, I yelled for Kloppman the owner of the joint, but he didn't answer. I decided that I was just going to go get some rest because I had to wake up early tomorrow morning so I could help Kloppman with a few things. As I neared the bunkroom I heard my best friend Racetrack say something so I went into the to see a few people crowded around the bottom bunk of the one I normally sleep on.  
  
"Hey Race... whats goin on?" I asked pulling race aside.  
  
"Mush found dis goil on da streets while he was sellin... she was beat up and bleedin bad and still is. She's got dis one cut above he shoulder dat aint gonna stop bleedin for at least a day straight Kloppman said...." Racetrack looked like he had seen a ghost when he said this.  
  
"Damn... did Mush see who soaked 'er?" I asked walking over to the bed where the girl laid asleep or knocked out I don't know which one it was.  
  
"No he just said he found her lyin' dere out cold face down." Racetrack really looked worried and scared I don't know why he didn't even know this girl.  
  
"Race go get the peroxide and a few rags..." Kloppman said sternly, he could be the nicest guy around more like a kid then a old guy, but when something serious was happening then he could be the worst guy to get in the way of.  
  
"Ok.." Race said leaving the room.  
  
I walked over to Mush and he was silent and wouldn't talk so I left him alone, he was only five so it must be a new experience for him to see someone this badly hurt. A minute later Racetrack returned with the things Kloppman asked for. The rest of the boys left the room except Racetrack and me. We sat there for quite a while, just staring at the girl. I decided to leave knowing I wasn't much help there and I could be more useful tomorrow if I got some sleep. 


	3. Brooklyn!

Racetrack stayed by the girl's side the whole night, for some reason he didn't want to leave her alone in fear of something would go wrong. He told her a few stories about his life and about things that his friends had done. He even told her a few of his secrets the few that he had always left untouched and unmoved in the back of his mind. Racetrack began to doze off and fell asleep with his head in his arms on the edge of the backwards- turned chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Race... wake up..." Kloppman said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Wha!?" Racetrack woke up a bit startled; he looked at Kloppman's face and then at the bed in front of him.  
  
The girl was gone.  
  
"Kloppman where'd she go?" Race asked.  
  
"We don't know, all of the sudden I came in here and she was gone." He answered.  
  
Racetrack didn't know what to say, she had been there still asleep when he had fallen asleep, he wondered how she could have even gotten out of the room without someone stopping her. It was almost impossible...  
  
"Hey everyone... wats wid all da commotion?" I asked as I woke up slowly.  
  
"She's gone Jack..." Race said gravely...  
  
"She... died???" I said a bit shocked; sure her cuts and bruises were bad but it was hardly anything to die from.  
  
"No... she left, and no one saw her leave..." Racetrack answered me back.  
  
"Oh..." I said as Racetrack left the room.  
  
After about five minutes everyone seemed to forget about everything that just happened. I got ready for the day and went to see what Kloppman needed me to help him with.  
  
"Jack, I need you take this box over too Brooklyn, there will be a guy there at the lodging house his name is Tom. Give it to him and no one else please." Kloppman told me.  
  
"Aright..." I said taking the box and walking out of the lodging house.  
  
After about a hour walk I reached the Brooklyn bridge, I crossed it carefully trying not to get caught so I wouldn't have to pay the dime passage fee. I reached the Brooklyn Lodging house about a half hour later, as soon as I walked into the door that kid Spot ran into me.  
  
"Heya watch it kid..." I said with a smirk.  
  
"I'se said da other day don't call me kid." He then walked out and didn't say anything else.  
  
"bad mood..." I mumbled as I walked to the desk and knocked on it, I stood there as I waited for the guy named Tom to show up. 


	4. Tom and cassandra

"Hello there youngin' what can I do for you?" he asked me as he walked up to the desk whipping his hands on a handkerchief.  
  
"Heya, is yer name Tom?" I asked him  
  
"Yes it is, who is asking?" he said with an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Good, Kloppman told me ta bring ya dis box and said only give it ta Tom. And da names Jack Kelly." I handed him the box.  
  
"Thank you youngin'," he said and walked away with the box.  
  
"Ok..." I was a bit confused but I decided to just go hang around Brooklyn for the day.  
  
I walked outside and saw that kid again, I think his name was Spot Conlon not to sure yet though... he was hanging around a girl so I decided to say hi again.  
  
"Heya, Spot." I said walking up behind them.  
  
"Do you know 'im Spot?" the girl asked turning around, it was the same girl who had been at our lodging house last night.  
  
"Kinda, I'se bumped inta him befoah..." Spot replied "What do ya need?"  
  
"I was jist sayin hi..." I said still looking at the girl,  
  
She looked away and slightly hid behind Spot. She seemed skiddish around other people I guess, it was weird how she put that much trust into that one kid who could hardly hold his own against the Dalancey brothers.  
  
"Well youse said it so why are ya still heah?" he said getting a little protective.  
  
"I dunno.. I was jist about ta leave, see ya..." I said turning around and walking away.  
  
The girl clung to Spot, "Its ok Cassandra... I wont let him or anyone hurt you like yesterday, if I was there those Dalancey's wouldn't have beaten you..." He told her reassuringly .  
  
"Thanks Spot..." she said giving him a hug.  
  
They both walked into the lodging house and up to the bunkroom. 


	5. Poor Racetrack

So sorry about how short these chapters are but would you rather long chapters and no updates or short chapters and lots of updates? Well yeah so here's chapter four and a quick SO  
  
Revolver: I AM NOT A BOOGER!!! Ok here's more... maybe you'll show up in the near future.... Or long future... I don't know...  
  
I began to explore Brooklyn a little bit, is was something I haven't done in a long time. After about a hour of wandering I made my way to Sheepshead races and saw Racetrack, he looked rather down in the dumps.  
  
"Wats da mattah loose all yer money again?" I said jokingly as I ran up to him.  
  
"Yeah..." he said  
  
"Anythin else botherin ya?"  
  
"Kinda..." he said a bit more depressed.  
  
"Can ya tell me? Or is it a secret?" I asked sticking my hands in my pocket and walking alongside him.  
  
"Its dat goil, I jist cant git 'er out of me head..." he told me.  
  
"Dang yer only what eleven? Dats a bit young ta be like dat ovah jist one goil. " I said quickly.  
  
"But it was jist you know, different... I could tell her anything..."  
  
"She was also out cold!" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah yer right... I tink loosin da last eight bets has gotten to me head..." Racetrack laughed and shrugged off all thoughts he had.  
  
We both walked back to the Manhattan lodging house. We were greeted by a few of the other boys and then we went to the bunkroom to hang out with some of our friends. 


	6. Poor Mush

Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Heres some more story!  
  
I sat on my bed reading a left over paper I had from yesterday. I read a few stories about a lady who was missing, and about a few fires. Then I saw mush sitting on his bunk rather upset. "What is with all da depression..." I thought after remembering how upset and depressed Racetrack was and now Mush.  
  
"Hey Mush wanna play marbles? No keepers?" I asked him.  
  
"Nah... I don't feel like marbles right now..." Mush answered me. His answer was a shock, marbles was his favorite game, and he never passed up a chance to play never ever...  
  
"You ok kid?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah... that was a lot of blood that's all..." he laughed a little  
  
"Ahh..." I said smiling and laughing a little. I never knew Mush didn't like blood, but that would explain it quite a bit.  
  
I let Mush do what he was doing before, what it was I wasn't sure, but I let him back to it anyways, and I just sat there on my bunk looking out the window. I saw a few of the lights across the street go on, then all of the sudden Kid Blink came to ma and asked if I would join the poker game.  
  
So I went to join the poker game and we played all night. 


	7. Ten years later

Ok by strong and popular demand I am going to give you the next chapter of my story!

Race: -mumbles- demand or threats of death.....

SHUT UP!

Ok well have fun and leave me a nice long review and I will write the next chapter.

"Get up! Gotta sell those papers boys!" I heard in the distance of my dreams, Spot was obviously back today, to see how things were going with us 'Hattan boys.

I rolled over and off of my bed, landing with a clunk on the cold wooden floor; I spat in my hand and held it out to the Brooklyn leader that I have known for around ten years now. "Mornin Spot, I see ya brought yer boys, all jist to wake us up?" I said when we shook hands.

"Nah if I wanted to jist wake ya up den I would have sent one of me runnahs in me place. What I need is a poisonal favor, se dis goil ovah there," Spot nudged his head to the side a little in the direction of a rather small newsie.

"Yeah,"

"Well I need ya to keep her heah for a while, see da Dalancey's keep messin with her, and she wont let me help 'er so I'm gonna leave 'er heah if dats alright wid you and yer boys." Spot told me almost as if he was fed up with the girl that he had brought my lodging house.

"What do ya say boys, should we let her stay heah with us fer a little bit?" I called out only because I knew thay all were listening anyways.

"Nah" was the reply I got from all the still half asleep boys.

"Then yeah Spot I think she could stay heah." I told him.

"Good, and if I heah dat one of yer boys are makin it hard to be heah, den you better believe dat dey will be sorry, I think you aught to let that be known..." Spot said with a serious look in his eyes.

"o' course Spot, we heah respect da goils, we don't mess wid em unless were jist teasin."

With that Spot went over to the girl, and she gave him a hug, the relation ship between them is a ;little mixed up, I cant tell if that's his sister or his girl.

Spot left the room and the girl sat down on the bunk that normally was Spot's when he stayed here. A few of the boys were looking at her but they weren't sure if they should go talk to her until they knew Spot was back in Brooklyn, not just down stairs.


End file.
